


Smoking and Promises

by writing_avocado (jaler_heichou)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaler_heichou/pseuds/writing_avocado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri and Cronus work out problems. Basically its a lil sad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoking and Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I haven't written in a long time (since March earlier this year) so I haven't continued on my other cronkri thing, plus I'm a little rusty. (If you want to check it out, it's "This is something of a Cronkri AU" under the name jaler-heichou). I can't seem to find a good ending point for it, and I don't really know where to continue from where I left off, so it's most likely not going to continue. Sorry about that guys :c. BUT here's something to compensate I hope.

“Cronus, we need to talk.”

Cronus looks up from the computer screen and takes off his headphones. He pauses a game.

“What’s that, doll?”

“I said, we need to talk. Now.” You stand firm with your arms crossed. Your heartbeat is unsteady and rapid.

“Oh. Sure thing.” Cronus spins his chair to face you and stands. “What’s up?”

You lead him back to his bed, motion him to sit. His eyes dart nervously and he bites his lip.

“Is something wrong, Kan?”

Reaching into your pocket, you take out a plastic sandwich bag. In it, a cigarette butt. Cronus inhales sharply.

“I found this outside.” You look right in Cronus’ eyes, and try not to cry. “We don’t have neighbors who smoke, no one drives past here, so tell me Cronus,” your voice starts to shake, “why the hell i found this in our driveway this morning when not a single soul passes here besides our own.”

He isn’t looking at you. He doesn’t look at you when he’s guilty. You knew it. But you didn’t want to know.

“Answer me,” you say through clenched teeth.

“I dunno,” he replies lowly, head down.

“Yes you do.” You’re shaking a lot now, but you’re still not crying. “Cronus, stop lying to me. I’m tired of it, okay? I’m sick and tired of your games!” You throw the bag at the wall behind him. Cronus doesn’t move.

“How the hell do you want to start a family when you can’t drop your unhealthy habits?!” You breathe heavily. “ _Look at me when I’m talking_!”

Cronus looks up a little, but you can see his eyes are red.

“You know how I feel about… _that_!” You point to the bag on the floor. “I don’t want to see you like this anymore!”

Your voice cracks, and your eyes feel hot. Sinking to your knees, you rest your head in Cronus’ lap and take his hands. They’re cold. “I’m tired, Cronus.”

“I know,” he says, his voice raspy and broken. “I’m s-sorry.”

“Are you?” you whisper, your rage having died down. You could never keep up a screaming fit; it drained you. “This isn’t the first one I’ve seen. You think you can hide this from me? I know a lot of things, Cronus.”

You grip his hand harder. “Please stop keeping things from me. It hurts. What am I supposed to think? That I’m not trustworthy? Am I not close enough to you? Do you not want me to know this side of you?” You hold your breath. “Do you not love me enough?”

“No, baby, it’s not that--”

“Then what.” Your voice is louder and harsh, ,and you didn’t mean for it to come out that way, but you’re glad it did. It’s about time you start getting some answers around here.

Cronus stays quiet. Sighing again, you roll your head to the side. You can see Cronus’ stern face: his lips set in a hard line, eyes red and tired. A look of pain. Your expression probably didn’t look much different.

“Hey,” you say, nudging Cronus’ leg.

“Hm.” His voice cracks.

“Can you promise me.”

“No,” Cronus sighs now. “Kan, you know me. Never ask me to promise. You know I won’t do it.”

You lips spread to a small smile.

“What?” Cronus sounds offended.

“I’m glad you’re being more honest with me now.”

Cronus lets out a tiny huff, then plays with your hair. “But I really am sorry. I’ll try. It’s hard for me too. I know I don’t have excuses and I know I shouldn’t try to justify it but--”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Yeah. I’m sorry for havin’ you worry so much. I… I didn’t know you knew about the other things.”

“Hm.” You stand up and move next to him on the bed. He pushes you down gently and wraps his arms around you. You take a deep breath in his embrace. He covered the scent of smoke with cologne.

“So will you stop?” You ask.

“I’ll try.”

“That’s all I’ll ask for.” You hug him tight and ignore the tug in your gut.


End file.
